Don't Question It!
by Skystar5
Summary: So this a story of randomness. Hence the title, whatever happens, Don't Question it! Featuring Erin Hunter's warrior cats as well as few of my own! I hope you enjoy! *on hold*
1. Chapter 1 truth or dare

**So this is my newest story where all these characters are my friends and they quote the most random stupid things they say and no offense, but there are lots of them. So it's our newest show on the Warrirornetwork! **

**Don't question it!**

**Starring: Songmist! (**_Small silver she-cat with white tabby stripes) host_

**Strawberrypelt! **_(Bright pink she-cat with green eyes) the calmer downer_

**Wolfstorm!** _(Fluffy dark gray she-cat with silver under belly) co-host Songmist may have locked in a closet_

**Auburnkit!** _(Crimson she-kit with vivid green eyes and cream paws, fictionbunny)_

**Mistykit!** _(Dark brown she-kit with tan paws and white underbelly. Ice blue eyes, skystar5_)

**Dragonkit! **_**(**__gray she-kit with black tabby stripes one white toe on each paw, dragonfriend4)_

**Windkit!** _(white she-cat tan muzzle and ears, windiful fluting pixie)_

**Starkit!** _(Stealthy black she-cat flaming amber eyes, DictatorL aka Ninja 2.0)_

**Goldkit!**-(_dark yellow she-kit with ice blue eyes and one pink paw Petalstar)_

**Vampirekit!**_ – (black she-kit with a russet ring around her neck. White tail tip, squirrelgirl) _

**Ninjakit! **_**(**__pale cocoa brown she-cat with dark brown eyes, little miss ninja artist)_

**So if you want a character I'm making a forum so… if you are a guest then get an account or so send it in a review I guess but if you are an author no review cats accepted, only PM cats (and I don't mean nocturnal kitties) or forum cats. And with that we welcome you to Don't question it, here's your host SONGMIST! *fans scream in the stands as annoying theme music comes on and out steps a silver and white she-cat***

**CHAPTER 1, TRUTH OR DARE**

A silver and white she-cat steps into the spotlight and begins to chant,

"I am the sun and the moon and I have a purple unicorn named Larry and a red one named Bob and we are all buddies, except Larry and Bob don't really like me that much so I am a sad kangaroo, and that is how the world ended." She opens her eyes to reveal a dazzling yellow color. She laughs prettily and some cats laugh nervously with her, she's not sweet anymore.

"ARE YOU KITTENS LAUGHING AT ME!? I'LL SET MY KIT ARMY AFTER ALL OF YOU!" A bright pink she-cat scuttles out.

"Um… Madame I think they're laughing with you." The flames surrounding songmist go out with a floosh of smoke and the cat huddled in a corner runs while he still can. Songmist is pretty again.

"Oh, sorry then." She pulls a walkie talkie up to her mouth, "Starkit we don't need the army false alarm." She turns happily back to the audience and begins the show.

"Hi everyone and welcome to Don't Question It where we are random," She pauses for the audience.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SCREAM LIKE INSANE FANGIRLS WHEN THEY SEE JUSTIN BEIBER!" the audience screams, Songmist is in diva mode. "Geez I meant scream happily not terrified, ug. Anyways today's episode is truth or dare edition. Don't like what you're told you get to do twice the time and the kit army comes and get you! Sound like fun? Our first guest is Lionblaze!" Lionblaze poofs out of nowhere.

"Huh? He has a super deep voice.

"Hey Lionblaze it's time for truth or dare so pick, truth or dare." Lionblaze is still super confused so he randomly mumbles,

"Truth." The white tabby smiles and looks at him evilly.

"Great, now let's let out our next four guests!" out walks a light brown tabby she-cat with smoky heather-blue eyes, a slender, lithe, dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, a fluffy, white she-cat with bright, round blue eyes, and with a sleek, glossy pelt, and finally out walks a slender, dappled, broad-headed, fluffy, smoky gray tabby she-cat with round, dark blue eyes. Three are very confused as they come out, the white one walks in a zig zaggy path as makes her way to the stage. The last one comes out smiling as if she knows what's happening, could she?

"Introducing, Heathertail! Honeyfern! Icecloud! And Cinderheart!" Lionblaze who appearded to be like half asleep from the moment he got here perks up and his eyes bug out. Songmist again just smiles evilly,

"Perfect, Lionblaze you have to choose between these four she-cats. Honeyfern who you felt a spark that he returned until Berrynose showed up. Icecloud has had a secret crush on you forever just never said anything, **(she really did, I looked it up even the Erin Hunters admit it, it was just never mentioned in the books)**. Heathertail, who definitely loved you at some point, I believe you returned the feeling. And finally Cinderheart your _current_ she-cat." Songmist put a little too much emphasis on current. Lionblaze was very flustered.

'Um…" He looks up hopefully. "Icecloud had a crush on me?" he blushes. "Um… I pick Icecloud. She never dumped me."

"DUMPED!? You dumped me idiot!" Heathertail screeches as under Strawberrypelt under Songmist's order armed the WindClan cat. "YOU LITTLE *******************************DUNG!" and attacks Lionblaze.

Honeyfern is angry too. "I'm supposed to be the center of attention! And pulls out a bomb to throw at Lionblaze. And Cinderheart gets a flamethrower.

"You stole my tom! And she attacks Icecloud. Songmist comes out smiling like there are not 5 cats fighting with weapons behind her.

"Alright and now because St- *phone rings* oh sorry! Yes Auburnkit what, yes I put Strkit in char- well no I don't care if you are the tyrant or not Starkit Is the dictator and I put her in charg- no! You don't have to involve the rest of the army, or the empress, or yes honey no army- you can be leader tomorrow! I have a show now bye!" A flustered Songmist hangs up the phone and calls to the side, "Strawberrypelt Auburnkit is in charge of the army tomorrow! Well sorry our next cat is Dovewing!" A fluffy gray she-cat just randomly poofs onto the stage.

"Why am I, hey I'm on TV." Dovewing immediately starts doing the most random and worst model poses.

"Hey my job!" Songmist says while jumping in front of her and doing terrible model poses, Dovewing in front, Songmist, dove, song, dove, song, all while Lionblaze and icecloud are still wrestling Cinderheart, lionblaze and Honyfern. A fluffy gray she-cat with silver underbelly walks out, well it seem that Dovewing and Songmist have become best friends," Camera slides over to Dovewing and Songmist ho are chatting up a storm and appear drunk. "OK WHO GAVE SONGMIST CAT MINT!? AND THEN MADE DOVEWING EAT SOME?" Snickering echoes from the camera crew. "Well while they are um being undrunk, please watch this video composed by our kit army."

* * *

Tape rolls and we are whirled away to behind the studio where everyone forced into this show stays. Mistykit comes out to introduce everyone because there is a major pillow fight going on behind her. Vampierkit walks by with a pillow hits Mistykit and screams

"Been there came back, OH LOOK A SPRINKLER!"

"I'm a smart! Windkit randomly shouts out while dodging pillows. She bumps paws with Auburnkit whom both scream "dolphin!" Then both Mistykit and Windkit yowl "Squirrel" as the bump paws. Dragonkit with frantically typing a story and screeching

"ONLY 1,000 MORE WORDS!" she turns to the pillow fighters "can you get go get sailor moon?"

"Not it!" they all call at random times accept Ninjakit. She looks up from drawing an amazing super fantastic drawing.

"Uh no, not me."

"Why is everyone so obsessed with sailor Moon?" Auburnkit bursts out.

"We're not obseesed!" says Starkit who is wearing a sailor moon shorts, suspenders, and t-shirt.

"yeah, not obsessed at all." Auburnkit rolled her eyes. Windkit runs around wearing an oversized football jersey screaming

"I'm a butterfly!" Goldkit finds a round pillow bright blue and has elephant ears she kicks it into the flying feathers saying.

"DIE POTATO!"

"elly!" Mistykit runs to the blue elephant and huggles it then go to pester Dragonkit. "whatcha writing?"

"PLUTO!"

"geez don't have to me so touchy. She turns around flicking her plumy brown tail in Draginkit's face.

"No really I'm writing an essay about Pluto."

"Oh." Mistykit whacks Dragonkit with a pillow and the ultimate pillow fight continues in the hotel room. Songmist walks in and gets smashed in the face with a pillow and everyone stops she's fuing and Vampirekit squeaks run and all the kits jump out the window.

END TAPE!

* * *

Wolfstorm is on tape again,

"So Dovewing and Songmist smuggled more Catint and are currently flirting with a camera guys so we'll get back to Dovewing on the next episode. So until then-"Songmist jumps into the camera putting her face in the lens.

"PURPLE PUPPIES!"

**NEXT TIME ON DON'T QUESTION IT!**

**Dovewing is finally not high on cat mint,**

**Tigerstar gets a life **

**And we force Leafpool to go to a Justin Beiber concert! **

**All on the next episode of DON"T QUESTION IT! -11/10 **

here's the forum! forum/Don-t-Question-It/121893/


	2. Chapter 2 Treasure or Hunt

**Hey everyone and welcome to **

**Don't Question It!**

**Starring: Songmist!** _(Small silver she-cat with white tabby stripes) host_

**Strawberrypelt! **_(Bright pink she-cat with green eyes) the calmer downer_

**Wolfstorm!** _(Fluffy dark gray she-cat with silver under belly) co-host_

**And our newest crew members**:

**Rainstorm! **_(A gray tabby with light blue eyes and a sturdy build.) Camera cat!_ **WaterRk9**

**Frostpaw!** _(Silver tabby with purple eyes and black paws) Medicine cat! _**dalek bob**

**Dreammist!** _(white but has grey on her pelt and the grey looks like grey mist covering a white cloud) medicine cat,_ **Fawndapple1359**

**Shadowblaze!**(_black she-cat with red flecks and flaming amber eyes) co-host_ **Fawndapple1359**

**Hyperstreak!** _(Flaming red she-cat with blue-green eyes) co-host _**Fawndapple1359**

**Bananafur! **_(Gold she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes) camera cat and lunch lady_**, dawnbright75**

**Mistkit! **_(Pale gray she-kit with dark gray tabby stripes) kit army_** guest**

**Rainleaf! **_(grey she cat with white paws and blue eyes) Camera cat_** Silverwind1313**

**Hotstone! **_(A firey orange she-cat with streaks of scarlet and yellow and gold) Co-challenge designer _**Starfrost999**

**Cloudykit! **_(Light grey she-cat with darker gray blotches and blue eyes) kit army_** Cloudystorm321**

**Bagelkit! **_(A tan-blond she-cat green eyes) kit army_** Kit-kat **

**Peachkit **_(a tall dark peach tabby she-cat with green eyes. And a white flower shaped mark on her forehead) kit army _**Kitty **

**Silverleaf **_(Small silver tabby with emerald eyes) Today's guest host_** Silverwind1313**

**I don't own warriors and once you give a character they are mine to manipulate. **

**CHAPTER 2, TREASURE HUNT**

A silver and white she-cat steps into the spotlight and begins to chant,

"I am the sun and the moon and I have a purple unicorn named Larry and a red one named Bob and we are all buddies, except Larry and Bob don't really like me that much so I am a sad kangaroo, and that is how the world ended." She opens her and starts the show. "Sup random kitties I'm Songmist and today I'm-"

"Joined by me Shadowblaze, and my sister Hyperstreak!"

"Poodle lollipop!" Hyperstreak yells beginning to run in circles. Songmist sighs.

"Yes that's true but I was going to say that I'm going to start the show. Where we left off with Dovewing, it's not Truth or dare anymore so we'll go with Hunt or Treasure." A fluffy gray she-cat walks out smiling. Shadowblaze prances over to Dovewing, rushing as Songmist scowls and fumes. She storms up and pushes Shadowblaze off to the side.

"So Dovewing treasure or hunt?" The she-cat looks at a carved wooden box, then at Songmist, box, song, box, song, box. Song. BOX, Song.

"Well… I saw Hotstone flirting with Rainstorm, then Bananafur yelling at them then Hotstone put vipers in the box so I'll take hunt." Dovewing glances at the box and takes a step closer to Songmist away from the box.

"Great! Ok Dovewing you have to-"

"Dovie get Dovie! PURPLE LEOPARD!" Hyperstreak buts in.

"Yes, Dovewing you have to catch a dove and bring back a wing." Smiles happily as she smiles a happy smile and sighs slightly. So of course songmist smirks. "Yes just a dove, but you have to do it without you're powers." Frostpaw runs out and claps thick sparkles around Dovewing. They clear and she coughs and raises a paw and she starts crying.

"I can't see over three feet in front of my face!" she sobs and sobs until the Kit army led by Auburnkit mobs a crying Dovewing, and leads her off camera. Shadowblaze stares directly into the camera.

"We'll get a tape later. Next up Leafpool!" The pale brown tabby is shoved out by all the Camera cats and a possible Flamethrower.

"Rainbows are the colors of Mud!" Songmist shoves Shadowblaze away and rolls her lilac eyes.

"Yes, Hyperstreak. How about you go find the magic Mint Island."

"Does it have Cat. Mint?"

"Sure. Just go to Canada, hitch a ride on a rocket to Russia then learn Russian, and try to speak to someone in Argentina. Ask for Cecil. But her get name in Russian before you asks." Hyperstreak nods eagerly a light glaze covers eyes as she dreams of cat mint…

"Um... me?" Leafpool murmurs as she stares at her host mesmerizing the other.

"Oh right, So leafpool treasure or hunt?" the green eyed contestant nervously looks at the blueberry purple box, then at the card in Shadowblaze's claws.

"Treasure," she mumbles and shifts the dirt with her paws that her eyes are glued to.

"Treasure it is!" Songmist shouts and selects a medium sized box with purple hearts. Leafpool gently pokes the box and jumps back. She steps forward and slides her claw under the lid flipping the lid open. She leaps backwards flinching for some reason she expects the box to explode. Leafpool peeks open an amber eye slinks over to the box. Carefully she places a paw in the box and removes a slip of paper. A horrified look covers her face and she faints. Songmist casually ignores the collapsed cat and rips the paper from her claws.

"Leafpool is going to a Justin Beiber concert! Starting NOW!" Frostpaw shows up out of nowhere revives the ThunderClan cat and throws her on a bus of screaming she-cats. Shaowblaze waltzes on stage and walks in front Songmist and begins to announce the next challenge.

"Well, Dovewing is still trying to catch her dove but Rainstorm received the hidden camera so please enjoy these few clips of Dovewing hunting without powers."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dovewing clip take 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How am supposed to hunt like a normal cat?!" the first thing on the screen is a fluffy gray heap lying on the forest floor whining. "I'm supposed to be special!" She sits and cries a bit longer then perks up.

"Wait, I hear something!" she's straining her ears to hear a thrush that's warbling right in front of her. "I I think it's it's a bird. And it's. It's somewhere in this forest. It's a pure white and two miles from here!" she takes running right past the small brown bird with a white breast speckled with tan less than two feet from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Clip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the studio everyone is laughing their heads off as the mock the poorly skilled she-cat. Songmist just shakes her head at the footage.

"She better not bring me back a thrush wing!" the silver tabby yowls.

"Come on it's funny!" Mistkit says.

"Really? It's eh."

"Eat this!"Mistykit says holding up a bunch of fragment leaves.

"What is it?"

"We have no clue." Bagelkit says

"But now all we see is _SpArKLeS_!" WINdkit says dreamly then throws some random snowball she found at Starkit.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! I'M THE DICTATOR!" Starkit screams.

"WELL I'M A WINDPIXIE! BEAT THAT!" Windkit replies

"WELL I HAVE A UNICORN!" Auburnkit shrieks.

"Oh, you win," Starkit admits. "Hey I was reading sailor moon and"

"Ug sailor moon this! Sailor moon that! I'm outta here!" Auburnkit grumbles and stalks off.

"well I was reading and what's with Coconut cyclone? I mean were the writers bored and they were just like here let's drag coconuts into it!"

"So true! But while we discuss Sailor Moon, since everyone hasn't read them, BUT YOU TOTALLY SHOULD! Please watch this video." Mistykit announces, and returns to her conversation about amazing mangas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*K!T CL!P~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Out in the forest Starkit has a scan gun. She holds it to her head and says,

"I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore." and she pulls the trigger. Dragonkit rushes in and screams,

"No Starkit why?! Who can I be head ninja for if you aren't around?" Satrkit perks up and smiles.

"I'm alive!"

"yeah!" Windkit walks by smiling, (we think she ate some of the leaves we have no idea what they are.)

"i sneeze likez a princess!" and evryone stops what ever they were doing and looks at her she giggles. Goldkit prances in chanting.

"Hey Windkit, hey Windkit, hey, hey, hey Windkit! Hey Windkit, hey Windkit, hey, hey, hey Windkit! I dare you touch that twoleg stuff!" Windkit looks at her and says.

"Kay!" and she walks over a puddle of silvery green guck. And stomps around in it. She lifts a paw smells it and crinkles her nose.

"Yuck! Everyone is crowded around the puddle when she loojs up so she gets in line. After five paw tapping minutes she gives up. and shrieks, "You're taking to long I'm goignto wash my paws in the bathtub!" she walks to a random bathtub that's sitting in the woods and that just happpens to be full of clean warm water.

Hyperstreak prances through and asks,

"Have you seen the Mint island?" vampirekit answers,

"It's not an island it's cupboard in Songmist's apartment."

"Oh, THANKS! PIE ON A STICK!" Hyperstreak roars and bounces of back to the studios, if she can find it.

"Should we run?" Auburnkit suggests.

"probably." Bagelkit and Mistkit chorus at the same time. And the cloud of kits walk off laughing and smileing and talking as they go to their favorite hiding spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Clip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well then." Songmist grumbles as one of her co-hosts floats by giggling something about flaming snowballs. "I have to um take care of something so here's Dovewing hunting her Dove."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dovewing clip take 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dovewing is all the way in the mountains talking to the tribe.

"So I need a dove and I can't hear like anything, so…. Please Crag?"

"I am Stoneteller!"

"yeah yeah what ever Crag do you have a dove?"

"I am Stoneteller!"

"You are useless!" Dovewing shouts and storms out of the cave. She perks up sniffing the air outside.

"dove back at the old forest," (true.) "In WindClan land!" (false) and she takes off again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Clip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolfstorm comes out smiling,

"well this show has to be cut off soon so… We'll get to leafpool in our later Clip episode. So I hope you guys liked it!"

**NEXT TIME ON DON'T QUESTION IT!**

**THORNCLAW SPEED DATES!**

**WE DRAG IMFORMATION OUT OF BLACKSTAR AND…..**

**YOU HAVE TO WAIT!**

**NEXT TIME ON DON'T QUESTION IT! -11/25 **


End file.
